In the field of communication networks, the term multicast refers to a data package switching technology in which a single data packet is received by a plurality of nodes. This mode of transmission is specially useful when several nodes in the network need to receive data packets which emanate from the same source. The multicast technology reduces the number of separate transmissions and data switching operations which are necessary to deliver a data package to a set of nodes in a communications network. The communications network contains specialized nodes which are called router nodes, or package switching nodes. Such nodes perform the package switching operation which route a given data package along the network towards a specific destination.
The multicast capability of a network is an extension of the point to point transmission infrastructure of the communications network. There are known to exist a number of network communication standards, the most prominent being the Internet Protocol (IP). Other protocols exist which are distinct to IP, such as Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), or are an extension of the IP protocol. Similarly, several multicast protocols exist which implement the multicast capability which are designed for the several point to point transmission mode protocols. The most prominent of such multicast protocols are the implementations of multicast, which are integrated with the basic IP protocol. Some of these implementations have become standards, such as DVMRP and PIM, and yet others remain under discussion, such as MOSPF. (These are all currently existing multicast technologies, as defined by the IETF [Internet Engineering Task Force]. As DVMRP [Distance Vector Multicast routing Protocol] and PIM [Protocol Independent Multicast] are now standard, they are published as Internet Drafts by the IETF. As MOSPF [Multicast Open Shortest Path First Protocol] is still under discussion at the IETF, it is published as an RFC document [i.e., “Request for Comments”]. The references for these protocols are as follows: DVMRP—IETF Internet Draft; MOSPF—IETF RFC 1584; and PIM—IETF Internet Draft.)
Generally, it can be said that all the currently existing multicast protocols have one characteristic in common, which is the fact that they utilize the same addressing scheme as the underlying point to point protocol. This fact limits the addressing capability of the multicast protocol to that of the underlying point to point protocol. For example, this characteristic makes the protocols in question unsuitable in a scenario in which a data source needs to send a data package to a subset of all of its receivers. Since the number of all possible subsets of receivers of data from a given source grows exponentially with the number of receivers, conventional multicast technology tends to be inadequate for a variety of applications requiring a finer addressing capability.
Apart from the fact that each conventional multicast protocol is usually designed as an extension of the underlying point to point protocol, another important aspect of the design of existing multicast technology is that of the design and maintenance of the multicast distribution trees. A multicast distribution tree is a distributed data structure which includes a number of router nodes, a number of source nodes and a number of receiver nodes. Typically, multicast distribution trees are derived from the actual configuration of the routers of the underlying protocol. In most such protocols, two nodes in the distribution tree are only “neighbors” if they are physically connected by a communications link. In some implementations, a facility exits which allows for a human operator to create links in a multicast distribution tree between two nodes which are not physical neighbors. Such links are called multicast tunnels. The utilization of multicast tunnels has become a necessity in several applications in which users are interconnected by a communications network which does not support any form of multicast protocol. This problem is particularly serious at present, because the most widely utilized communication network is the universal Internet, which was originally derived form the DoD (Department of Defense) ARPAnet and now is the most widely used private network which spans the entire planet and has a number of users approaching one billion.
The Internet presently only supports the IP point-to-point protocol. The Internet has been unable to support the IP multicast standard because of the sheer size of the Internet. In such a scenario, it becomes very hard to deploy a protocol which builds distribution trees efficiently. Even if this problem could be solved in the near future, another problem, the coarseness of the IP multicast addressing scheme, will still be a limitation of the multicast capability. In case the nodes in the interconnecting network do not support a protocol of choice, it will most likely be necessary to utilize protocol tunnels. The manual configuration, i.e., the construction of multicast distribution trees by human operators, becomes impractical in Internet applications.
In view of the foregoing, several needs have been recognized, among which is a need to provide multicast distribution tree technology configured for efficiently and automatically constructing a multicast distribution tree for nodes which are separated by a network which does not support the specific multicast protocol.